Captured Heart
by bjeveryday
Summary: Inuyasha...who will he chose Kagome or Kikyo?Kikyo or Kagome?And will Inuyasha have the chance to pick?
1. sleep for it is time

Capured Heart  
  
Bjeveryday:Well it seems that my other story 10 things i hate about you has gotten erased.Well I wasn't very happy about that.I decided to write this it will be pretty sad.That might be that fact that I am listening to Evanescence right now.Don't worry it's not a songfic if you hate those.Well I hope you like it.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha*thinks:Kikyo...where are you?*  
  
Kagome:*looks at Inuyasha**thinks:He's thinking about Kikyo.Of course he is I mean we have heard of peoples souls being stolen in this village lately*  
  
Inuyasha:*thinks:Kikyo you live on womens souls but I still live by your soul*  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha... I think we should rest here so we can look for Kikyo in the morning.  
  
Inuyasha:Okay.  
  
Kagome:*thinks:He's so emotionless*  
  
Miroku:Well this is good for me what about you Sango?  
  
Sango:It is fine with me.  
  
Kagome:Then here it is.  
  
*That night*  
  
Inuyasha:*still away**looks up to the sky and see's Kikyo's soul stealers*Huh?Ki..Kikyo.*hets up and follows the soul stealers*  
  
Kagome:*wakes up and sees Inuyasha leave*I..Inuyasha?!*grabs bow and arrows and follows along*  
  
~Meanwhile with Kikyo~  
  
Kikyo:Inuyasha.I feel you coming.That means I must make my stand tomorrow.  
  
Inuyasha:*finally arrives where Kikyo is*Ki..Kikyo.Is that you?  
  
Kikyo:Yes Inuyasha.Is this the night?The night you choose to join me in death?  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo if I die I will not be able to avenge you.I must defeat Naraku.  
  
Kikyo:Is that what you wish?You wish to be alone with my memory huanting you?Is that more important to you then being with me?  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo if I don't avenge you I will be huanted by the fact that Naraku defeated me.I can't let him live!  
  
Kikyo:As well.*thinks:I guess I must make my stand tonight**raises a hand and shots out a beam of light into Inuyasha's eyes*Sleep my dear Inuyasha.Sleep.  
  
Inuyasha:*falls to the ground*  
  
Kagome:*arrives and looks right at Inuyasha*INUYASHA!!INUYASHA!*she continues to scream his name at the top of her lungs and then falls to the ground**starts softly crying*Inuyasha you can't leave me*If you do I will have no reason to live.  
  
Kikyo:He is not dead.He is only unconsious.  
  
Kagome:I don't care!I know you did this!Inuyasha loves you but thats not enough for you is it!?You must have him dead!If you really loved Inuyasha you would let him choose!  
  
Kikyo:Shut-up girl!You know nothing of what I feel!  
  
Kagome:*still crying*And you don't have any clue of my feelings.  
  
Kikyo:I want you dead!  
  
Kagome:WHY!?All I ever did to you was be nice at one point I even defended and respected you!  
  
Kikyo:Go!  
  
Kagome:NO!  
  
Soulstealers:*carry Kagome away*  
  
Kagome:*being carried away*NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!LET ME GO!FREE ME!INUYASHA!INUYASHA!WAKE UP!*thinks:Why won't he wake up*Inuyasha!*no longer visable to Kikyo*  
  
Kikyo:Now Inuyasha.It is time.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bjeveryday:I think that was a really good first chapter.I feel so bad for Kagome.Don't you?Only I know what Kikyo does to Inuyasha!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!I know a drama story!Completly different than my other story!Well I hope you liked it.Remember R&R! 


	2. Forgetting her

Capured Heart  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey!I must tell you now incase you were wondering... I HATE KIKYO!SHE MUST DIE!!!!!!!!EVERYBODY ELSE OUT THERE WHO AGREES WITH ME YOU ROCK!!!!*Ahem*Well I hope you like this chapter.I might write another fic. soon so look out for that.Well here you go!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kikyo:Well Inuyasha now that she's gone no one can stop me.I am glad.And you shall be as well.Inuyasha you are captured now.Not only your body but your heart too.I want you to dream.Dream about me.About us 50 years ago.  
  
~Inside Inuyasha's dream~  
  
*you see flashbacks of the day they were decieved by Naraku*  
  
Inuyasha:Ki..Kikyo.W..I thought we....*dies*  
  
Kikyo:*then dies*  
  
*end of the flashbacks*  
  
~Inuyasha wakes up but is under Kikyo's conrol~  
  
Kikyo:Inuyasha you may have or may not have betrayed me but...  
  
Inuyasha:*interupts Kikyo*I would never betray you!How can I prove that to you?Isn't my love enough?  
  
Kikyo:Why did you take the jewel?  
  
Inuyasha:Because I thought you betray...*stops in the middle of his sentence*I'm sorry that I thought that you betrayed me.You have to believe me when I say that I love you!  
  
Kikyo:Silence!If you love me then why do you wish to be with that Kagome girl?!  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome...  
  
Kikyo:That reminds me.*shots another beam of light at Inuyasha's head*Hmmm hmmm hmmmm.Now you will never remember who Kagome is.  
  
Inuyasha:Wh..who is Kagome?  
  
Kikyo:Hmmm hmmm hmm.Kagome is a lonely idiot who know one cares about!  
  
Inuyasha:D..Do I know her?  
  
Kikyo:No!But you will!Ha.You must kill her!  
  
Inuyasha:What does she look like?  
  
Kikyo:She looks like an uglier version of me!  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo...I will do anything for you!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Bjeveryday:That wasn't a very good chapter.Sorry!Hey if you got confused then tell me in your review and attach your e-mail and I will send what I mean in it.Please if you do that then can you tell me what part you got confused in!Thanks!Please R&R!Oh and one more thing KIKYO STINKS! 


	3. Is it her?

Captured Heart  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey guys!How are you?I'm just greatiful!That's one of my new words!I like weird words!There lots of fun!HAHAHAHAHAHA!Okay.That was totally pointless.Wasn't it?Yep that's what I thought!Well anyways here is the 3rd chapter of Captured Heart!Hope you LOVEZZZZZZ it!Again Pointless!Here we go!  
  
#############################################################################  
  
Kikyo:Inuyasha you must go after her and quickly!Here is a sample of her scent.*Lets Inuyasha smell some of Kagome's clothes that Kikyo stole for her scent*Now you have to go forth and kill her.Will you do that for me?  
  
Inuyasha:Of course Kikyo, I will do anything for you.But I have to ask you something.  
  
Kikyo:What?!  
  
Inuyasha:Why must I kill her?I mean what did she do?  
  
Kikyo:Well you know I had some jewel shards and she stole them from me and she tried to kill me.She also gave the jewel shards to the evil Hanyou (Half Demon)Naraku.She hates me!I even respected and defended her at one point!But that didn't matter to her!Oh Inuyasha please tell me you will do this one little thing for me!  
  
Inuyasha:Of course I will Kikyo!She sounds like a evil and vile person!I will kill her if not for your sake than for mine!I WILL KILL KAGOME!  
  
Kikyo:*pretends to cry*Oh Inuyasha I knew you loved me!*hugs Inuyasha*Be careful!Please!*softly kisses Inuyasha for a moment**stops*Inuyasha you better get going.Think of me when you kill her!  
  
Inuyasha:Of couse my dear Kikyo.*leaves to find Kagome*  
  
Kikyo:Hmmmm hmmm hmmmm.This is the best way to kill Kagome!By Inuyasha the man that she loves!Hahaha!Now Inuyasha is all mine and nobody can change that!Expecailly that idiot!  
  
~Mean While with Inuyasha~  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo.I am so close to Kagome I can smell her blood!She's as good as dead!*all of a sudden falls to the ground**see's an image of Kagome in his mind*Wh...who is that?C..could it be that it is that Kagome girl?But I don't even know her or even know what see looks like!It can't be!Can it?  
  
~With Kagome~  
  
Kagome:I...Inuyasha.Where are you and what has Kikyo done to you?And what in the world is Kikyo planning?She couldn't have done something to bad.Unless of coursee she got new powers but I doubt that that happened.  
  
Inuyasha:*all of a sudden arives where Kagome is*I...it's her!  
  
Kagome:*is startled by Inuyasha's voice*Inuyasha!You got free from Kikyo!*Hugs Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha:*thinks:Wha...What's she talking about and where have I seen her before?*  
  
############################################################################  
  
Bjeveryday:That was kinda short but oh well!I liked this chapter I hope you did too!It was sweet how Inuyasha had a thought of Kagome even after Kikyo had erased her from his memories!PPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE REVIEW!Thank you for everyone who does review!In case your not clear of this but this isn't a KikyoxInuyasha romance but a KagomexInuyasha romance!Remember R&R!That stupid Kikyo tellimg Inuyasha things that really happened to Kagome happened to herself!AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!Sorryzz for once again being weird and pointless! 


	4. Suicidal love

Captured Heart  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey guys I am sorry that I haven't been updating, but no one seems to like this story and if they do they don't review.So could you please review?It would make my Christmas really special.Thanks.The rating has gone up if you haven't noticed.You will soon find out why.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Inuyasha:Why are you hugging me?Get off!  
  
Kagome :Inuyasha?What's wrong?  
  
Inuyasha:You are only filled with evil.I will never allow you to hurt my Kikyo ever again!  
  
Kagome:Wha...what?!I..I never did anythings to Kikyo.Don't you believe me?Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha:Why would I believe you?!I only believe what my lovely Kikyo told me?  
  
Kagome:What did Kikyo do to you?This doesn't sound like you at all?It's like you've been brainwashed or something.You have only loving feelings for Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha:You speak to me as you know me.And let me tell you Kikyo would never dare brainwash me.Do you know why?Because she loves me!And I love her!  
  
Kagome:But I do know you!Don't you remember me?Come on.It's me Ka-go-me!  
  
Inuyasha:*falls to ground**starts seeing images of Inuyasha and Kagome together*No.It couldn't be.I've never met you.  
  
Kagome:*runs over to Inuyasha*INUYASHA!*puts her hands on his shoulders and raises him up to a reclind posision*  
  
Inuyasha:*stops seeing images*Huh?*punches Kagome away from him*DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!  
  
Kagome:*falls back**begins to softly cry**thinks:I..Inuyasha w...why are you doing this?I love you.*AHHHHHHHHHHHH!Please stop!Why are you doing this Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha:How do you know my name anyway?I don't remember ever telling it to you!And you know very well why I am doing this.  
  
Kagome:*clutching her now injured stomach*Inuyasha I promise I don't know why you are doing this.All I know is that it has something to do with Kikyo,  
  
Inuyasha:It's about everything you ever done to Kikyo.Trying to kill her, stealing jewel shards from her, making our relasionship worse!  
  
Kagome:I never did any of that to her!Those are all things that she did to me!Why don't you remember!?!?  
  
Inuyasha:I don't care what you say I just want you dea...  
  
Miroku,Sango,Shippo,and Kilala:*all arrive where Inuyasha and Kagome are at*  
  
Miroku:Don't tell me you want Kagome dead!  
  
Sango:Why would you ever want such a thing?!  
  
Inuyasha:Who the heck are you?!And just to answer your question.I'm, doing it for Kikyo!  
  
Shippo:HIDE ME!  
  
Sango:What?!Kikyo!Your willing to kill Kagome just for that idiot Kikyo?!  
  
Inuyasha:And now that you said that you're goin' down as well!  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha we do not want to hurt you!Snap out of it!  
  
Sango:Please Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome:*screams at the top of her lungs*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!*violently starts to shake**clutches her head tightly*STOP IT!*runs away to her own time*  
  
Inuyasha:Where does she think she's going?!I still have to finish her off!!!  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha do you realize what you've just done?  
  
Inuyasha:I don't know any of you so why do yo speak a though I do?!YOU'RE DRIVING ME NUTS!  
  
Sango:*thinks:Kagome please come back*Huh?!Inuyasha still has his prayer beads!Kagome and Inuyasha are still binded by Keade's strong spell.  
  
Miroku:True.*thinks:Then IF Kagome does come back all she has to do is say Sit in order to control him.That is if Kagome does come back.*Inuyasha why don't you go after her?  
  
Inuyasha:If I knew where she was I would!That way I could finish her off!  
  
Miroku:Inuyasha why do you want to slay Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha:YOU!?SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku:Fine?But only because you're so scary at the moment.*shows him the well*  
  
Inuyasha:All I have to do is jump down that stinkin well?  
  
Sango:Yes.Inuyasha let me warn you if you lay a finger on her I WILL kill you!  
  
Inuyasha:Feh.*jumps down well*  
  
~Meanwhile in Kagome's room~  
  
Kagome:H..he tried to...to kill me!Why?What did Kikyo do to him?I can't live like this any longer!I won't live any longer!*pulls out a sharp pair of scissors*Fairwell Inuyasha.*cuts her wrists**tears fall from her eyes dramaticly as she falls to the ground*I..I will always love you.*her eyes soon close*  
  
Inuyasha:*walks in to her room*Kagome!*thinks:Why do I care?She is dead.My heart feels broken into a million pieces but my mind feel releaved.What is wrong with me?!*KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Bjeveryday:Long chapter.Well I think so anyway.I hope you liked it!I did anyway.It was so sad though.Remember R&R! 


	5. Turning tables and saying goodbye

Captured Heart  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey guys I just watched Inuyasha so I felt like updating.Please review.I would really apprechiate it.And you know what even if I don't get any reviews I am still going to finish this story, because I love writing it so HA!And I also know there are people who read this that do like it they just don't review.As you can tell I really feel like typing right now don't you.And remember if you have any questions about this story then put it in your review and I will answer it on the next update.Wow.I typed a lot right there.  
  
Disclaimer:Dang!I don't have Inuyasha!Hey another thing to ask for for Christmas!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Inuyasha:*runs to Kagome and holds her in his arms*Kagome!Why did you do this to yourself?*thinks:Why do I care?*  
  
Kagome:*moves a little**slightly opens her weak eyes*Inuyasha!Wh...why are you here?  
  
Inuyasha:You're alive!?I...I thought that your were dead!  
  
Kagome:*confused*Don't you want to kill me?  
  
Inuyasha:*looks into Kagome's eyes**tears begin to well up in his eyes*  
  
Kagome:*even more confused*Inuyasha what's going on with you?Was that a dream?  
  
Inuyasha:*lowers his head to hide his tears*No.Something was forcing me to want to kill you.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha why are you crying?What happened?Please tell me.  
  
Inuyasha:*looks in Kagome's weakened eyes again*I thought that you where dead.And that I would never see you again.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha.Why did you think that and why are you talking like this.It doesn't sound like you at all.  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome.You slit your own wrists.Don't you remember?Don't you feel the pain of your own blood flowing down your arms?  
  
Kagome:*looks at her arms**begins to cry*NO!Why did this happen!?!?WHY DID I DO THIS?!!!!!!!!!!!?Please help me...*falls limp in Inuyasha's arms*  
  
Kagome's Mom:*runs into Kagome's room*NO!INUYASHA!YOU DID THIS I KNOW IT!GET OUT!GET OUT!GET OUT!  
  
Inuyasha:I didn't do this!I promise!I would never do that to her!  
  
Kagome's Mom:YOU LIAR!KAGOME WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO HERSELF!YOU BETTER SAY GOODBYE BECAUSE EVEN IF SHE LIVES YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!!  
  
Inuyasha:NNNOOOOOO!Please I have to see Kagome again!B...Because I LOVE her!!!  
  
Kagome's Mom:Oh yeah?Then why did you do this?  
  
Inuyasha:I di...  
  
Kagome's Mom:*interups Inuyasha*I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!FOREVER!  
  
Inuyasha:*looks at Kagome again and leaves**whispers to himself*Goodbye.  
  
~Back in fudual Japan~  
  
Inuyasha:*climbs out of the well**finds a meadow and sits to himself**thinks:Kagome.Those words I spoke.When I said that I loved you I wasn't lieing and I only wish that you could have heard me.**Again begins to cry*KKAAAAAAAGGGOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!WHY!!!!????  
  
Kikyo:*appears where at the meadow and stands newt to where Inuyasha is sitting*Idiot!*slaps Inuyasha*I trusted you!I thought you loved me!?But now I see that you only care for that Kagome girl!Did you even have the guts to kill her?  
  
Inuyasha:*looks up to Kikyo with tears in his eyes*It was you!You are the one who cast the spell on me to kill Kagome.  
  
Kikyo:Inuyasha you never where that smart.Therefore I shant be surprized that you asked such a stupid question.  
  
Inuyasha:I never thought I would say this Kikyo but I hate you more than anything!  
  
Kikyo:ANSWER ME!DID YOU KILL HER!  
  
Inuyasha:No!I didn't have to!SHE KILLED HERSELF!My love for her broke the spell!Now I want you dead!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bjeveryday:I hope you liked that chapter!I did!I wonder what will happen with Kagome and Inuyasha.And what about Kikyo will Inuyasha really kill her?Heck guys I don't know to tell you the truth all I do when I update is sit at the computer and type whatever comes to mind.So who knows?!It's pretty scary that even the authoress doesn't even know what's going to happen!Oh well!I still want to type!As you can probably tell!I don't even know if anybody reads these little notes I write at the begining and end of each chapter!Please remember to R&R!BYZE BYZE!Oh and have a very merry Christmas! 


	6. Goodbye Kikyo and Hello Inuyasha!

Captured Heart.  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey guys I just watched Inuyasha on the best of adult swim so I decided what the heck I guess I'll update!So here is chapter 5 of Captured Heart!I hope you like it!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo now I must kill you!Now that you've ruined my life!  
  
Kikyo:I didn't kill Kagome, Inuyasha, you did!I didn't lay a finger on her!  
  
Inuyasha:I didn't kill her she killed herself!  
  
Kikyo:But you did atempt to kill her.Therefore she comitted suicide!It's all your fault!And anyway you don't have the courage to kill me!You love me too much!  
  
Inuyasha:YOU'LL EAT THOSE WORDS!  
  
Kikyo:Ha!I'd like to see that!  
  
Inuyasha:Well here's what you ordered!*deeply scratches Kikyo in the stomach*  
  
Kikyo:*clutches her stomach*Inuyasha!Yo...you injured me!Why?I..I lo..love you!  
  
Inuyasha:You liar!You don't love me!And you know it!Because if you did you wouldn't have done what you did!  
  
Kikyo:NO!I do love you!*thinks:How canhe see through me?*  
  
Inuyasha:NO YOU DON'T!I HATE YOU KIKYO!I HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU!!*falls to knees and looks at his and to Kikyo's blood stains dripping slowly down his arm*Oh I love you.  
  
Kikyo:What?!Which do you feel?!  
  
Inuyasha:I don't know.All I know is that I must kill you.Kikyo.I have to avenge Kagome's death!  
  
Kikyo:She does mean more to you than I do.Inuyasha You are the liar!You just told me that you loved me but you don't really love me!You love that idiot Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha:She's not an idiot!I am.I am for thinking that I still loved you!But only love the Kikyo who I knew 50 years ago.You are not that Kikyo!Now go back to where you belong!*runs over to Kikyo and scratches her shoulders**thinks:Goodbye Kikyo.*  
  
Kikyo:Y..you actually killed me!*slowly dies*  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo...please forgive me.*goes and looks for Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kilala*  
  
~Meanwhile in Kagome's time at the hospital*  
  
Kagome's Mom:Kagome please wakeup!Will I ever talk to you again?  
  
Kagome:*slowly opens her eyes*W..where's Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome's Mom:*surprized*Kagome!You're awake!  
  
Kagome:You didn't answer me.Where's Inuyasha!?  
  
Kagome's Mom:You won't have to worry about him hurting you again Kagome!I'm having the well sealed for good!  
  
Kagome:What!?!?!Inuyasha didn't do this to me!I did it to myself!He was trying to help me!He cried for me!  
  
Kagome's Mom:You don't have to lie for him Kagome!I know better than that!You would never do this!You were raised bette than this!  
  
Kagome:Mom.Why don't you believe me?  
  
Kagome's Mom:Because I know you're just covering up for him!  
  
Kagome:NO!*jumps out of hospital bed*I'm going to him!AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!*runs out of the room to the well*  
  
Kagome's Mom:Stop!Why are you doing this?!  
  
Kagome:Because I love him!  
  
Kagome's Mom:Huh?*stops running after Kagome**thinks:Sh...she loves him this much?!*Kagome...comeback.  
  
Kagome:*finall arrives at well*Here I come Inuyasha!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bjeveryday:I like that chapter!I don't know which one is my favorite one though.Please R&R!I don't really feel like typing anymore.Ja Ne! 


	7. The last goodbye

Captured Heart.  
  
Bjeveryday:Here is the seventh chapter!I thought I should update because I got a few reviews so here is the next chapter.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kagome:*jumps down the well*Inuyasha I'm back!*climbs out of well*Now all I have to do is find you!  
  
~Meanwhile with Inuyasha~  
  
Inuyasha:*finally finds Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala*There you are!I have been looking for you forever!  
  
Sango:Where's Kagome?!What did you do to her?!  
  
Inuyasha:She killed herself.  
  
Miroku:Why didn't you stop her?!  
  
Inuyasha:I got there too late.Then her mother came in and accused me of killing her and said that she was going to seal up the well.We will never see Kagome again.  
  
Shippo:You mean even if she lives we won't ever see her again?  
  
Inuyasha:What do you think I just said!?!?  
  
Sango:*hears rustling in the bushes**grabs boomerang*Who's there?!  
  
Kagome:*pops up out of the bushes*  
  
Inuyasha:*gets a surprized look on his face*Y..your alive!How did you get here without your Mom stopping you?  
  
Kagome:*thinks:He was worried about me?But why?*Inuyasha I lived after my attempt to suicide and ran awa from my Mother and came back regardless of what she said.I missed you Inuyasha.I'm sorry.  
  
Inuyasha:No I'm sorry.  
  
Kagome:Why are you sorry?  
  
Inuyasha:Because I tried to kill you.But why are you sorry?  
  
Kagome:Well Inuyasha I know that you were worried.And this maybe the last time I ever see you again.I told my mother you didn't hurt me but she thought that I was just covering for you.That's when I ran back here.Back to you.  
  
Sango:Umm we are going to leave now.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala:*all leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone*  
  
Inuyasha:*looks away from Kagome's face*I killed Kikyo.  
  
Kagome:What?!Why?  
  
Inuyasha:Because I had to avenge your death and she was the one who put the spell on me.  
  
Kagome:Oh Inuyasha.*hugs Inuyasha tightly*I don't want to go back.If I do then I won't be happy.Inuyasha I love you.  
  
Inuyasha:Huh?!You love me?*closes his eyes and hugs Kagome even tighter*I will miss you too.I love you too Kagome.  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha I'm not going back.I can't leave you.  
  
Inuyasha:*stops hugging Kagome and looks deeply into her eyes*Kagome you have to go.You have a family there.You will get over me and find someone else.You deserve someone better than me Kagome.  
  
Kagome:There isn't anyone better than you.And if I go back I won't ever find someone else.  
  
Inuyasha:So is this your choice?To be with a stupid hanyou who only puts in danger and can't give you what you need?  
  
Kagome:Yes.*begins to cry*And you do give me what I need.Because all I need is you.  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome you don't need me half as much as I need you but I can't put you in anymore danger.*kisses Kagome**stops*You need to go back.  
  
Kagome:*looks down*Inuyasha I guess you have to find the jewel shards by yourself then.Here's our shards.*hold out her hand with there jewel shards inside*  
  
Inuyasha:No you keep them.  
  
Kagome:Huh?!  
  
Inuyasha:That way you will never forget me.  
  
Kagome:What about your wish?  
  
Inuyasha:My only wish is to see you happy.  
  
Kagome:Goodbye Inuyasha.I will always love you.*leaves and goes back home*  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome...I will meet you again someday.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Bjeveryday:Aww!Please review.Oh and the story isn't over just yet.So please continue to read.Remember to R&R!Thanks! 


	8. Kagomes back and Inuyashas gone!

Captured Heart.  
  
Bjeveryday:Okay I haven't updated in forever so I thought that I should update!Ugg!I had to go back to school again today!Can you say boring!?Well here's the chapter!I hope you enjoy it!  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome's gone and she's not coming back!  
  
Sango:Didn't you even try to stop her?  
  
Inuyasha:I couldn't Sango...you know she has a family and friends there and she doesn't need to be here...she needs to be there.  
  
Sango:*thinks:This doesn't sound like Inuyasha!*You mean I lost my bestfriend?  
  
Shippo:And I lost my Mommy?  
  
Inuyasha:What?!  
  
Miroku:And I lost a beautiful friend and compainion?  
  
Inuyasha:And I lost everything.*thinks:Before I couldn't even choose between Kagome and Kikyo and now their both gone.*I need to go think...don't bother me.*leaves and sits next to the well**thinks:Kagome....I might aswell not even live now...now that I don't have you around.*  
  
~Meanwhile in Kagome's time~  
  
Kagome:Mom I'm back!  
  
Souta:She's in the back gardening.  
  
Kagome:But she only gardens when she's happy about something!  
  
Souta:Well she must be really happy.She got a million different plant and flowers to garden!  
  
Kagome:*goes out and sits next to her mother*Hey mom.I'm back.  
  
Kagome's Mom:Why are you back already?  
  
Kagome:Huh?I thought that when I came back you would just make me stay here so I said goodbye to Inuyasha forever!  
  
Kagome's Mom:Well that is what I wanted...until I found out how much you cared for him.I want you to be with him!He is you true love!I should have relized this earlier but I didn't.And I know you will only be happy with Inuyasha.Why didn't you just stay there for the rest of your life and never come back if that's what you thought?  
  
Kagome:Well I was going to but he said he loved me too much to allow it.He said that I should be here with my friends and family...with you.  
  
Kagome's Mom:He said that even after what I did to him?  
  
Kagome:Yeah.I guess he loves me so much he will even give me up if he has to.  
  
Kagome's Mom:Why don't you go back to him and tell him that you two can be together forever...if of course that's what you two want?  
  
Kagome:Really?!  
  
Kagome's Mom:Really.  
  
Kagome:*hugs her Mom*Thanks!I love you sooooo much!Bye!  
  
Kagome's Mom:*giggles*^_^I love you too!Now you better get going before someone else snatches him up!  
  
Kagome:Okay!*jumps down the well**screams at the top of her lungs*INUYASHA!!!I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
~In fudeal Japan~  
  
Kagome:*climbs out of the well*I made it!Inuyasha?Where could he be this time?Huh?INUYASHA!*Kagome saw Inuyasha lying dead on the ground*NO!WHY?I LOVE YOU!*crys harder than she'd ever cried before*  
  
Inuyasha:*now dead*...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bjeveryday:Wow!I like this chapter!Hey guess what!Today at school in english we had to do this Freewriting deal where you wrote about whatever popped in your head for like 4 minutes and mine was all about Inuyasha!I was thinking about him!What else is new?!Hehe!That didn't have anything to do with this story though!Did it?!Well I really liked this chapter!Sorry about the cliff hanger I will update as soon as I can!Okay?Please remember to R&R!Bye! 


	9. The New Guy What the?

Captured Heart.  
  
Bjeveryday:Hey I am udating because I am bored so here ya go!The ninth chappie!I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer:Look above to the Authors Note.You see that?It says that I am bored.Now if I own Inuyasha do you think I would be bored?No!Okay!So quit teasing me about it!  
  
  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha!No!Why did this happen to you?To me?What happened while I was gone?  
  
Sesshomaru:*walks up behind Kagome*He told me to kill him so I granted his wish.  
  
Kagome:You liar!I hate you!  
  
Sesshomaru:Are you stupid girl?  
  
Kagome:Well I'm smart enough to know that you're lieing!Why would he do this anyway!?  
  
Sesshomaru:You are an idiot if that's what you think.He said he wanted me to kill him because he didn't have anything...he didn't have you.  
  
Kagome:No!Inuyasha I'm back but you're not here!WHY?!  
  
Sesshomaru:I dare not waste my time with you, a human girl!*leaves*  
  
Kagome:*still crying*Oh Inuyasha if only you where still here...I would have been able to stop you.I'll miss you.I miss you forever!I will never forget you!I still have the shard and I will never let it out of my sight!I will love you...forever.  
  
Inuyasha:*his prayer beads disapear*  
  
Kagome:Oh Inuyasha you really are gone!*sniff*So long fuedal Japan!I will never say goodbye to you Inuyasha.Not ever again!*jumps down the well for the last time*  
  
~The next day~  
  
Kagome:Grandpa I'm going to school so don't call the school!I'll be humilliated enough as it is!  
  
Granpa:Fine then!Just go!  
  
Kagome:Okay bye!  
  
Grandpa:I wasn't fininished talking to you!  
  
Kagome:*leave off to school*  
  
~At Kagome's school~  
  
Kagome's friends:O yeah Kagome there's this new guy!He's a total hunk!Yeah why better than that Hojo guy!  
  
Kagome:Are you guys okay?  
  
Kagome's friends:You have to get over Hojo already and move on!  
  
Kagome:0.o!!!!!!!!WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kagome's friands:There he is!Look!  
  
Kagome:Oh my....gosh.I...Inuyasha?*thinks:It can't be!Can it?No I'm going crazy!Ijust can't ever get over Inuyasha though!*  
  
Kagome's friends:Go talk to him!  
  
Kagome:*blushing*O..okay.*walks over to where the new boy is sitting*Uh Hi.Do you mind if I sit here?  
  
New Boy:*falls to ground*Ahhh!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Bjeveryday:Interesting!I think the next chapter is the last one.Remember that's only what I am guessing!Okay so like yeah!Well remember to R&R!Bye!Have a good time!I will updateas soon as I can!Bye!(Again) 


	10. Back together againforever!

Captured Heart.  
  
Bjeveryday:Sorry for the delay of updates!But it's not like I deserted the story!Right?Hehe!Well here is what happens!  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Kagome:*thinks:What!?That...that's what happened to Inuyasha!**helps the boy up*A..are you okay?  
  
New Boy:Uh yeah...but for some reason I've felt that feeling before.Funny huh?  
  
Kagome:Uh whats you name?Mines Kagome.  
  
New Boy:Kagome?I've heard that before.Somewhere...Oh my name is Inuyoshio.  
  
Kagome:*thinks:He looks just like Inuyasha did when he was in human form.He must be Inuyasha's reincaranation!*Where'd you get that necklace?  
  
Inuyoshio:Oh I got it from my mother when I was just born.She said it was special to her.  
  
Kagome:*blushing*Uh would you like to go somewhere with me after school?  
  
Inuyoshio:Sure.  
  
Kagome:Great!Meet me here after school!Okay?  
  
Inuyoshio:I'll be here.See you then.  
  
~After School~  
  
Inuyoshio:Where is she?  
  
Kagome:*running to the spot*Sorry I'm late but Mr.Wacantoshi kept me after class.Let's go!  
  
Inuyoshio:Where are we going?  
  
Kagome:Uh to my shrine...but only for a second.  
  
Inuyoshio:Okay.  
  
Kagome:Here we are.Follow me.There's something I want to show you.*takes him to the well*Okay you may think I'm weird after I tell you this but promise me that you will believe me.Okay?  
  
Inuyoshio:Yeah.What is it?  
  
Kagome:Okay here we go...See with this well I can travel to feudal Japan and when I did I met this half demon Inuyasha.Well then Keade put this necklace just like your on him so when I said S-I-T he would slam into the ground.We had to collect jewel shards together and I we fell in love.We made friends and enimies.And he died.And I think you are his reincarnation.Understand?  
  
Inuyoshio:I think.So can we go down the well?Together?  
  
Kagome:Yeah I think you will be able to because of your necklace.ready?  
  
Inuyoshio:Yeah let go!  
  
Kagome and Inuyoshio:*jump down the well*  
  
Inuyoshio:Hmp!This isn't that great.  
  
Kagome:*thinks:He's acting like Inuyasha!*Huh?  
  
Inuyoshio:Well come on Kagome.Let's go!I want to see Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and even Shippo again!  
  
Kagome:Uh?Okay?*thinks:Wait I didn't even tell him about them!*Inuyoshio are you okay?  
  
Inuyoshio:What?!My name is Inuyasha!Your brains broken or somethin'!  
  
Kagome:Inuyasha!Is that really you?!*hugs Inuyasha/Inuyoshio*  
  
Inuyasha:*starts to float**turns into half demon form*Kagome you found out the way to bring me back!I'm alive again and I only had one chance and you made it possible!I love you.  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
~Inuyasha and Kagome lived together in Inuyasha's world.Inuyasha collected all the jewel shards and became human.Kagome and Inuyasha still went through adventures and had 2 children.After the first child they decided to live in Kagome's time.They went back to the feudal era ever day and visited their friends.I guess you could say... everything was perfect!  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Bjeveryday:Well that's the end of this story!WAHHHH!I'll miss it!Please review since it's the last chapter.Well goodbye! 


End file.
